


Sleep (is not Unconsciousness)

by Ace_Evergreen



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-6116 | Kix is a Good Bro, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Major Character Injury, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Evergreen/pseuds/Ace_Evergreen
Summary: Ahsoka is injured in battle, she’s not the only one that’s hurt. FebuWhump Day 8: “hey hey it’s no time to sleep.
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152746
Kudos: 41





	Sleep (is not Unconsciousness)

Day 7: “hey, hey, this is no time to sleep”

Boom

Explosions shook the the ground, blowing debris and hot embers high into the air. They rang in Ahsoka’s head, vibrating through her Montreals as the force cried in pain as more and more men were dragged to cover by medics. Blaster bolts whizzed through air dangerously close to her right Lekku. Most of the men by now had stopped laying down cover fire ether by resorting to finding cover or had already been dragged of the battlefield after injury. At this point, her and Anakin’s attention was focused on pinpointing bomb drop locations then actually driving the droids back. 

Surprisingly they had for the most part won the campaign, but were waiting for air support to finish the final leg of the battle. They had called it in just before they had lost communication with the Resolute. 

Ahsoka saw it before anyone else. A glint in the hazy sky. A flash of ’caution’ in the force. 

Her adrenaline spiked, reaching into the force she shoved everyone and everything in a 15 feet radius away. They were pushed beyond the edge of the blast, into safety. She wasn’t so lucky. The blast exploded to her right, she was thrust into a nearby tree. 

The noise around her faded until she felt like she was underwater. Her vision swam in and out as a sharp pain thrummed through her skull. 

A face came into her line of vision. ‘Rex’ she realized, recognizing his blond hair. His mouth moved but Ahsoka heard nothing, panic rose in her throat threatening to over take her. She feels a hand on her shoulder and Rex folds her into him. His mouth is moving, and she hears the faint sounds of words but can’t make any of it. Another wave of pain washes over her, worse this time, her head feels as though someone had stabbed it with a knife. Her face is wet with tears, when did she start crying? Rex is still holding her until he’s not and she is laid on the cold ground as Kix’s face swam into view. 

His face is panicked and his force presence is no better. Boom another explosion shook the ground and more lights were snuffed out, lost to a fiery haze. Ahsoka struggled to her feet before any could react, she stumbled and fell face toward the sky. Kix’s voice breaks through her clouded daze,” Hey, Commander, it’s no time to sleep! Stay awak—“ his voice fades back into the buzzing in her head. The last thing she sees is a republic gunship. Then, everything goes black.

——

Kix stared silently at the still girl on the bed before him. He pressed his eyes shut and attempted to ward off the onslaught of guilt. Watching his brave, fearless Commander twitch and sob in his Captain’s arms haunted him. He was sure, even in his dying breaths, he would not forget the way her head lolled to the side as she lost consciousness and the hopeless panic as for the briefest moments he thought she was dead. He had failed. Not only her but so many today; he lost count of how many brothers he had held in their dying moments, whispering lies softly into their ears, as life drained from their eyes. 

“Vod, dwelling will not turn back time” Coric wrapped his arm around his younger brother and sat down beside him. 

They both looked silently at her prone figure before Kix spoke,” I feel like a failed her, like a failed all of them” 

“I know you do, but you saved her and she will save many many more” Coric smiled softly at the small commander, curtain she would one day help bring about a lasting peace. 

Her eyelids twitched, and then slowly she blinked and opened her eyes. She stared quietly at them before asking in a quiet, resigned voice,” how many?” Their silence was enough of an answer, her face crumpled. 

Beep, his comm blinked and Rex’s voice crackled though,” I she up yet? The boys can’t wait”

“Yes, sir. She just woke up.” 

As soon as the word left his mouth, the med bag doors opened and at least a dozen men piled though. He moved out of the way to let the stressed men see their Vod’ika. He and Coric moved to the office to complete some paperwork as the boys engulfed Ahsoka in a flurry of stress and relief. 

He and Coric pretended not to notice when the group scooped up the togruta girl and attempted to walk out the door like they didn’t just kidnap a patient.

Later when Kix was off duty and entered the barracks he found a pile of men, pillows and blankets and in the center was a small girl. He crept quietly around the tangle of brothers and to his own bunk, but before he could lay down a small voice cut the quiet,”Kix, you coming?”

He stared at the two crystal blue eyes glinting in the low light. Relenting, he grabbed his blanket and nestled between Jesse and Tup.

“Night, Commander”

“Sleep well, and Kix… Thank you”

“Always”

His sleep was blissfully dreamless.


End file.
